


Tie Me Up

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [28]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise gift for Marianne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldWerewolf/gifts).



It was her birthday. Marianne hated her birthday. She knew Bog had something in mind, she was just hoping it was not a surprise party. She pulled up to their apartment, grabbing her purse and jogging up the stairs. She assumed he wasn't home yet since she didn't see his motorcycle. She unlocked the door stepping in and turned to lock the door. She turned back around to find Bog standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of the sexiest, tightest, leather black pants, motorcycle boots and nothing else but the scarf around his neck. “Ready for your birthday present?” He smirked at her. Marianne blinked, a slow smile drawing across her face. Bog grinned. “Strip. Now.” She grinned as Bog watched her strip out of her work clothes. 

* 

After she was completely naked, he walked over slowly giving her a good view of his slender hips in those pants. “Turn around.” She did as he told her, turning her back to him. He brought the silken cloth over her head, then wrapped in gently around her eyes, blindfolding her. He tied it carefully. He laid his hands on her shoulders, kissing her ear softly. His accent was seductive as he whispered. “Ready?” 

Marianne grinned. “Uh huh.” 

He led her carefully to the bedroom then over to the bed where he sat her down. “Okay, lie down.” 

She moved further onto the bed lying down. Bog moved around, softly taking her arms. She heard the sound of metal clanking quietly and then Bog pulled her arms over her head to the headboard before he gently handcuffed her. He set about pulling her legs out, tying one to one bedpost, then the other so that she was spread eagle on the bed. He leaned in, she could feel the heat of his body, the warmth of his breath as he whispered. “The safe word is strawberries.” 

Marianne giggled. “Strawberries?” 

“Hush.” She could hear the smirk in Bog's voice as gave her a light pinch on her hip before he moved away. 

She was still, listening, it was so odd not being able to see or move. She could sort of hear Bog's movements around the room, but then it was quiet. Just when she was wondering if Bog had left the room she felt the stroke of his fingertips along her inner thigh. It was barely a touch, just a whisper of calloused fingers. She gasped at the sudden touch. She felt the bed shift then the creak of the mattress as Bog climbed on to it, settling between her spread legs. She knew he was there, but he had stopped touching her. 

When he touched her again, she gasped at the sudden pinch of his fingers on her nipples. He pinched, then rolled her nipples between his fingers. She groaned, arching her back into his rough touch. He dragged his blunt nails down over her breasts, scratching over her nipples then over the planes of her stomach, making her hiss with pleasure. He did it again, dragging his nails down to her hips, stopping just above the patch of hair at her groin. Marianne moaned. 

He removed his hands from her. She exhaled with a groan of displeasure that he wasn't touching her. She just felt his presence on the bed, but she knew he moved over her, she felt the heat of his arms on either side of her chest, the feel of his leather pants rubbed against her inner thighs, then his tongue licked, very slowly over her breasts, before he started to bite. The first bites were gentle, hesitant, feeling out her reactions before they became harder, slightly painful, but in an wholly erotic way. His mouth moved over her flesh, his breath hot against her skin. Bog bit and sucked each of her breasts, down her stomach, holding her skin in his teeth for a moment before he would move to another sensitive area. 

She arched her back, moaning as his teeth touched her. Marianne wondered briefly if he was leaving marks on her. The wild part of herself hoped so, she wanted her body to show his explorations. He forced her legs wider pulling them against the restraints. He did nothing for a long moment; all she could feel was the squeeze of his hands on her thighs. Just when she was beginning to wonder what was happening, his tongue found her. She cried out in surprised pleasure. 

Bog started to lick her in long leisurely strokes of his tongue, taking his time at first, shifting his tongue sideways then twirling in slow figure eights over her. Marianne struggled against the bonds holding her. Bog used his fingers to pull her open wider, slowly inserting his tongue into her then out, in and out. He stopped to suck at her, pulling with his mouth her until she shuddered. “Oohh, Bog!!” She could feel the smile as he hissed. “I'm going to tongue fuck you, see if you can lie still.” 

Marianne panted out a groan as he did exactly what he said he was going to, but not before he gave her a light smack on her rear. She giggled with a surprised yelp. 

He lifted her hips up, just a little more. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could feel it as he used that long tongue of his to find all her sensitive places. He flicked, licked slowly, using the whole flat of his tongue, moving his tongue inside licking her edges, pulling his tongue out, then he bit her. Not hard, not painfully, just enough to make her jump and let out another yelp. Bog chuckled continuing to lick, sucking at her tender spot then thrusting his fingers into her. She cried out with a groan as he moved his fingers slowly, then fast, gentle then rough until he had her panting, straining against her bonds as the orgasm rocked over her. “You are so slick.” Bog murmured with a grin in his voice, and then he gave her another light smack on her rear. “Thought I said not to move.” 

Marianne groaned on the end of her orgasm with another giggle. 

“Now I'm going to fuck you,” he growled. She trembled with anticipation as she heard him unzip his pants. Then she felt the head of his erection sliding against her entrance, back and forth, up and down. She moaned, begging. “Oh, Bog, I want it now!!” 

“Shh...” he hissed at her. She bit down on her bottom lip as he continued to rub the head of his shaft against her. She whimpered a little as he teased her until finally, he plunged deep into her. She cried out arching her whole body as he filled her. He started up a hard rhythm, pounding her. Her fingers wrapped around the handcuffs holding on as he worked his magic, fucking her hard, the leather smacked against her as he moved, she realized he was still wearing those leather pants, probably had the boots on too. Damn, she wished she could see him, but her minds-eye was filled with the image of him standing in the living room shirtless in those damn beautiful leather pants, his blue eyes heavy with lust. 

He was so hard, making her groan as he pumped, she was sure she had never felt him like this before. She tightened around him, screaming out as he ripped another orgasm from her, but he didn't stop, he kept moving, thrusting harder, deeper. He slowed only once, rubbing his thumb over her making her snarl and hiss as she came again, struggling against the handcuffs and whatever he had used to tie her legs. He slammed into her, she could feel him swelling, becoming thicker. His fingers pressed so hard into the soft flesh of her hips that she knew she was going to have some spectacular bruises as he roared out her name, slamming in as far as her body could take him and spilled into her. Marianne cried out feeling the sudden flood of liquid heat mixing with her own fluids causing her to climax. Bog thrust a handful of times spending every last ounce of himself into her. After a few more seconds of holding her against him, he pulled out slowly. Marianne moaned softly, suddenly feeling cold when Bog pulled away. But then she heard him zipping up. He started to untie her ankles, gently rubbing them as he untied her. He got up unlocking the handcuffs before he softly removed the blindfold. She giggled, lying on the bed exhausted. Bog sat down beside her gently stroking her face. “You okay?” 

She rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around him. He shifted out of her arms and laid down pulling her against him. “I am more than okay. That was sexy, fun and exhilarating. Great birthday present.” 

Bog chuckled. “So you won't mind the party later?” 

“What?” Marianne sat up and Bog laughed. “Kidding!!! Thought we would order Chinese and rent a movie? Maybe take a bath together? I bought some of the bubble bath you like so much. Plus, I have a little present for you.” She snuggled close and said, “That sounds perfect. I love you.” 

Bog kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.” 

“You better wear those pants again.” 

Bog chuckled holding her close.


End file.
